Hope (Foeslayer)
'Foeslayer '''is a female NightWing who appears in ''Winter Turning. ''She was one of the causes of the rivalry between NightWings and IceWings, as well as the mother of Darkstalker. Biography ''Pre-Series Only days away from the IceWing animus Prince Arctic's gifting ceremony, Foeslayer and the NightWings supposedly kidnapped him and took the future gifts from animus dragons by pretending to offer an alliance against the SkyWings and then abducting him. However, this is only a lie told by Queen Diamond. What actually happened was that they fell in love with each other. Unfortunately, the IceWings didn't listen. Queen Diamond, being an animus, enchanted shackles on her so that she couldn't escape her prison in the Diamond caves. Queen Diamond also enchanted spears, whoever they stabbed, would freeze. The spears were mainly used of Foeslayer. The first forty times she was stabbed, Diamond did it. Winter Turning page 308 As she only aged in moments when she was unfrozen she has probably only aged a few weeks in 2,000 years. ''Winter Turning'' To win the Diamond Trial, one must kill her and then freeze their opponent. When Hailstorm and Winter found her, Hailstorm melted the icy layer that covers her and attacks her. She fought back and immobilizes him, and when she moved in to kill him, Winter, to her surprise, attacks her to prevent her from killing Hailstorm. She is then killed by Hailstorm. When Hailstorm left, Winter woke her up again, and she remarked that she has never been woken up by the same dragonet twice. Winter asked why she took Prince Arctic, but she objected, saying she fell in love with him as he fell in love with her. Winter felt sorry for how she kept getting punished for over 2,000 years after she fell in love with the prince. As Winter tried to break the shackles that kept her from leaving, she told him the story of how she fell in love with Prince Arctic. Winter finally froze the shackles off with frost breath and offered for her to come with him. However, she declined and stated that she was going to the Night Kingdom. Winter decided that this would be a chance to find the Lost Kingdom of Night since Foeslayer and Darkstalker were the only ones who know where it was hidden. He hoped that after finding it, he'd be able to rejoin his friends. Escaping Peril Foeslayer appeared with Winter when they arrived at Possibility. Foeslayer remarked that she hadn't seen a fire born dragon in a long time, but disappeared when Winter was burned by Peril. Quotes "I didn't steal him. . . I fell in love with him. And he loved me too. That's the truth, although no IceWing has ever listened long enough to hear it before." " The forty- first, a pair of dragonets came to kill me" '' ''"The first forty times, Queen Diamond killed me herself." ''"You could say my mother-in-law and I have a . . . complicated relationship." ''About Queen Diamond ''"Here's some advice for you - never make an animus angry." Gallery ImageofFoe, Wint, and Hail.png|By Sahel References Category:Characters Category:WT Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females